


In a different light

by Warks1999



Series: Our Favourite Eejits [2]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warks1999/pseuds/Warks1999
Summary: Joe hatches a plan to bring some joy and turns to an unlikely source to achieve it. Chaos ensues from there...Part 2 of Our Favourite Eejits
Series: Our Favourite Eejits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045833
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. The Pump Street Inquisition

Chapter 1: The Pump Street Inquisition 24th November 1995

Finally. He had escaped Colm's grasp. They would always be brothers, and he'd always love Colm, but any more than thirty seconds with him felt like thirty years. Joe didn't have thirty years to spare. Driving home through the dark streets of Derry, he saw the first Christmas lights up. This year there were more reds, whites and blues due to the news that the President of the United States of America would be visiting the city later the next week. A monumental moment in the peace process, a peace that had been long overdue for years, if not decades. Joe had been there on Bloody Sunday in 72 and if the twenty-three years since had told him anything, it was that bloodshed and bombing had done little to solve the true issues the country faced. A different approach was needed and in that, Bill Clinton's view aligned with his.

When he opened the front door, he arrived at an all too familiar situation.

"GIVE ME THE DIARY BACK ORLA!". Erin shouted

"ERIN!". Her mother shouted at her in turn

"But Ma she's got it AGAIN!".

Orla took advantage of Erin's distraction and darted off towards the stairs, but Erin was soon hot on her heels. Orla's focus on getting distance between herself and Erin had prevented her noticing Granda Joe's arrival and she ran straight into his open arms, diary first.

"Granda!".

"Careful Orla love, ye nearly had me over". He said as he wrapped his arms around her into a bear hug.

They stayed in embrace for a couple of moments before Joe felt Orla's hands wriggling against his coat and then his sides.

"Ach no, I've lost the diary Granda!".

Releasing her from his grasp, Joe watched her turn to see the diary safely back in Erin's hands, with his other granddaughter smiling back at him. He still had a few moves up his sleeve.

"But Granda wha.." Orla turned back, stopping when she looked up to the hand that Joe now held in the air.

"WHAM BAR!". She shouted

Joe always loved to see the delight on Orla's face when he gave her a gift. There had never been, and would never be, an inch of ingratitude from Orla. Especially when it came to a wham bar or a dip dab. That made two happy granddaughters and a happy Joe.

"Erin love, where's ya da?" Joe asked her as he took his coat off and hung it on a peg.

"Watching the news with Auntie Sarah Granda". She pointed her head towards the living room.

"Thanks love".

Erin and Orla scarpered off upstairs, Orla entranced by the wham bar that Joe had given her, and all thoughts of Erin's diary were gone. Walking through towards the living room, he raised a hand to Mary, who was finishing off cleaning the kitchen after dinner. She acknowledged his presence with a tip of the head, too busy concentrating on getting the dishes absolutely perfect like she always did.

"Evening Sarah".

"Evening Da". Sarah replied, sat in the armchair under the window.

There was no greeting for Gerry, who was slouched on the sofa, staring intently at the news about the Clinton's visit on the TV. The TV that thankfully worked again.

"You were a long time at Colm's da". Sarah raised an eyebrow

"Aye I was ye".

"Longer than usual…".

"What is this, the feckin Bill!" Joe loudly protested

"You didn't make any unnecessary stops did ya Da?" She continued to probe, filing her nails. "Like turning up Pump Street, for example…".

Sarah's pitch raising at the name 'pump' was the equivalent of a nail being slowly screeched across wood for Joe. He could feel Mary's eyes on his back too. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought they were telepathic.

"I have not!".

"Even if he had, it's hardly a crime is it now Sarah". Gerry softly interjected

"Keep it shut you". Joe scowled at his intervention.

Sarah gave her father one last look of suspicion before going back to focusing on her nails. Behind them, Mary returned to cleaning the kitchen, satisfied that Joe hadn't been up to any funny business with Maeve again. They all continued where they were for a couple of minutes, Joe eventually grabbing the newspaper and flicking through it. The television moved onto the weather and that bought Joe back from behind the newspaper. It would be a clear day tomorrow, without any wind, although the temperatures would not be particularly high. Not that it bothered Joe too much and he looked over to Gerry with a smile on his face.

"Fecker". He addressed him as adoringly as ever. "Ye hear that. A good day tomorrow so ya can get on that roof and get the Christmas lights up".

Gerry instantly gave him a look of 'Are you insane?'. Mary quickly looked up from the kitchen, ready for the inevitable argument.

"I will not!". Gerry argued. "And even if for whatever stupid bloody reason I did, we don't have any lights for the roof Joe".

"Why do you think I went to Colm's ya dose. I didn't go for the stimulating conversation did I!"

A huff was all that Gerry could manage at Joe's insistence. Gerry sat up from his slouched position and Mary came to join them, perching on the edge of the sofa and looking over to her father.

"Gerry is not putting lights on the roof da. Final".

Joe grumbled at her stamping of authority and sent Gerry a glare when the Southerner had the audacity to grin at him losing the argument. As he slumped back behind the newspaper, Joe hid the smug satisfaction that his face betrayed. Mary and Gerry might have thought that would be the end of the matter, but Joe had other ideas. Sarah had brushed closely to the truth of why he had been so long and it was true that there had been one other stop other than Colm's. Pump Street it had not been, but they didn't need to know where either. Besides, he knew Gerry would be far too cowardly to get up on the roof and do it himself. So there had to be a Plan B.


	2. An English rose amongst fools

Chapter 2: An English rose amongst fools 25th November 1995

James couldn't quite work out why Joe needed him again. He may have had the man's respect, but he didn't believe that would entail Joe calling on him whenever he needed anything doing. Last time he had owed the man so he didn't question it but as far as he was aware, he'd done nothing to be in debt to him which made the visit the night before all the more stranger. Michelle had equally found it odd, though had soon turned her attentions elsewhere when Joe produced a bottle of vodka and sent her packing. As much as James knew the man shouldn't be encouraging Michelle, it was nice to not have her moaning away in his ear about it all night. That still didn't answer why Joe needed him or why he had agreed though.

He supposed he had agreed because after doing such a good job with cleaning the car (at least James thought it was), that Joe must have recognised his practical abilities. He had to hope that whatever it was that Joe did need, that Erin would be involved too. They had worked well as a team in getting the car clean and even had some fun along with it. James could have squealed when she threw the wet sponge at him on that especially cold morning, but he had his own vengeance by smearing some of the leftover tomato juice onto her face. He had kept it respectful of course. After all they were just friends having a laugh under the watchful eye of her grandfather. That was it.

Arriving at the Quinn residence, James was immediately drawn to the set of ladders propped up against the house. He wasn't aware that they owned ladders and he certainly could never see Gerry up on a ladder. Before he could get to the door, it was opened from the inside and Joe came ambling out to meet him on the path.

"Right on time James son". Joe smiled. "Did you get the cable ties off of ye uncle?"

James took off the rucksack he had put them in and unzipped it, producing the bag of one hundred or so cable ties and handing them over.

"Excellent!" Joe almost sounded giddy. "Now son, how are you with heights?".

* * *

A Quinn family shopping trip never really went without some sort of incident. It should only have been a trip for a few things and a new dress for Erin but in typically ridiculous fashion it had ended up far more than that. Maureen Malarkey would not let sleeping dogs lie, though to use Maureen Malarkey and dog in the same sentence, was akin to a death sentence in the Quinn house. She thought so little of the family and anything would cause an argument with her, as they had found out that morning. The last paper was up for grabs and when Mary caught sight of it, nothing would be getting in her way. So when Maureen Malarkey made a similar manoeuvre for the paper, the clash took place. Mary got to it first, fair and square, but Maureen would not back off and demanded that she handed the paper over, claiming she saw it first. The argument drew in most of the shop and before long a fight had broken out between a few people. Somehow Gerry had slipped away in the midst of it and bought the paper at the only remaining till that was open. Erin and baby Anna got away too, leaving Mary dragging up the rear once the fight had subsided, without injury but with suspiciously red knuckles. Orla and Aunt Sarah were off at a Step Aerobics class, so only Joe had remained at home and they all noted how vague he was about his plans. Gerry dreaded having to tell him about what had happened.

"That Maureen Malarkey woman is beyond shame". Mary huffed in the car

"Come on love, it was all just a wee misunderstanding". Gerry calmed her from behind the wheel

"Misunderstanding! I got that paper first Gerry, and that old hag had the guile to claim it was hers!".

"Calm down love".

"Aye, calm down mammy. Honestly…".

"You watch your mouth Erin. That frock can be returned, mark my words!".

Having seen the effect her mother's words had on others, Erin wished to avoid any chance of further hexing and chose to comply, tickling Baby Anna's nose and making her little sister laugh. Mary took a look back and revelled in the sight of Erin playing with her little sister. _Maybe one day Erin will be sat here looking back at her own wains…_ Mary thought to herself.

"Sweet Jesus!". Gerry exclaimed, startling all of the occupants of the car.

Mary jumped back around, searching her husband's face for a clue as to why he suddenly shouted out in that manner. Gerry's face gave nothing away and both Mary and Erin stared at him, waiting for him to say something as to why he had reacted like that. It was not until he'd pulled up in front of the house that he finally said something.

"Mary, what did Joe say he was doing again?"

"Something to do with Jim's ladders. Why?"

"Then why do you think, might I ask, James is on our roof".

"What!".

Mary shot out of the car like a lightning bolt and looked up to see the wee English fella on the small ledge at the top of the roof. Erin was just as fast, not even thinking about her sister now, her mind only on James when she saw him perched precariously on the edge of the roof.

"Christ!". Mary shouted before going into back to retrieve Anna

"James! James!" Erin shouted

James wished she hadn't shouted so loud. Not only were half the street now coming out of their houses to gawk at him on the roof, but he also wobbled slightly when she did, causing his heart to nearly leap from his chest as he took in the drop.

"Er Hi… Hi Erin".

"Hang on son, we'll have you down in a minute!". Gerry tried to reassure him

"YOU WILL NOT!".

Joe, who had silently reappeared from the front door, bellowed at Gerry, who decided not to disguise how he truly felt about something for once. His eyes locked onto Joe's in a fury.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing Joe, he could get hurt!". Gerry challenged

"Don't you lecture me ye measly shite! If ya hadn't been such a coward and gone up yerself then I wouldn't have had to send the wee fella up would I?".

"Da, I said no lights!". Mary shouted

"You said shitebag wouldn't be putting the lights up". Joe argued in return, pointing at the bemused Gerry. "Ye never said I couldn't get someone else to do it".

"And what if he falls Joe hmm?" Gerry challenged a second time "How do we explain that to Deidre and Martin?"

"For heaven's sake Gerry he's fine. Aren't ya son?".

James, who had found himself unable to move as the arguments went on beneath him, gave Joe and Gerry an optimistic smile. Not that he was comfortable in the slightest.

"Ye-Yes yes I'm fine thanks".

The uneasy response did nothing to satisfy any of them, least of all Erin who found herself staring at the figure of her friend, fiddling with a cable tie on the narrow ledge. Moving to put the tie in place, James caught her gaze. Even from a distance he did not miss the slight glazing of her eyes and her trembling lip. _Is Erin about to cry… why would she look like she was going to cry… I don't like to see her looking like that…_

James pulled himself away from those thoughts, settling upon giving her a beaming smile to try to show that everything was fine… even if it wasn't.


	3. Change

Chapter 3: Change

Apart from two trips down, to go to the toilet and to retrieve the lunch that had been left for him, James had spent hours on that roof. Joe had been at the bottom of the ladder most of the time, barking out orders to him to make sure that he got it right. The progress was slow, James's unsteadiness on the roof along with a lack of any experience in anything like it, but by early afternoon he had made his way round to the back. Joe himself had gotten up and done the smaller porch at the rear with him, the two of them working effectively to get it done quickly before James was on his way to the very top again. He was just starting the work when he heard the back door flying open.

"OI DICKO!".

Michelle.

More acclimatised to his surrounding, he'd managed not to flinch when she'd shouted and instead sighed upon the latest insult that came his way. Looking down, James noticed that Michelle was not alone, the rest of the gang fanned out behind her on the lawn to see him on the roof. Orla was still decked out in her step gear, a very colourful outfit that he thought suited her down to the ground. Clare was in her usual combination and it was no surprise to see her looking like a walking cack attack when she spotted his position on the roof, a cable tie between his teeth.

"Jesus Christ! We have to get him down from there!". She fretted

"Breathe for fucks sake Clare!" Michelle ordered. "So what if he falls, might knock sense into that soft English head of his".

"Thanks for that". He called down to her

"James! James!". Orla shouted up to him

"What is it Orla?". He enquired as untangled a couple of lights that twisted into each other.

"If we got some hay, I reckon you could jump off and land in it. It'd be top class craic it would".

"Don't be ridiculous Orla!" Erin snapped at her cousin. "He'd break his neck".

"Not in my dream when I was dressed in all that white…".

Orla trailed off when she spotted a worm in the grass in front of them and knelt down to examine the little creature. Clare and Michelle both looked down to identify the distraction but soon they'd passed it off as Orla being herself and joined Erin in looking up to see James fastening a light into position. They never said anything for a minute, Michelle's snickering at her cousin's plight the only sound from below. Clare and Erin both wore a similar look of concern and neither were greatly impressed by how Michelle found it funny.

"Did you want something girls? I'd rather just be left alone to get on with if you don't mind".

"Well fuck you then prick". Michelle coarsely responded

James grew more frustrated at her latest comment and had to steady himself on the roof as the anger flashed over him.

"Ma phoned. Her and da are both working again tonight so we've got the house to ourselves and I've rented a copy of Carrie just for Clare". Michelle finally explained

Frowning at the choice of film, considering what had happened at Prom was still fresh in their minds, James decided to just accept it and move on. He knew better than to complain. Especially when it came to Michelle. He spoke his agreement of their plans and they chatted for another couple of minutes as he went along the line of lights. The conversation had turned to just how Michelle had managed to get the copy of Carrie, a point forced only by Michelle herself. The lad behind the counter had been a massive ride and sensing the chance of killing two birds with one stone, she'd got him in the backroom but the story ended there when Clare insisted she did not want to hear anymore of it. Joe soon returned from a nap, going back to giving out instructions again from the ground floor. Michelle eventually got bored and left with Clare, instructing James to escort Erin and Orla round once he had finished with the lights.

With a couple of hours more of natural light left, he didn't have long…

* * *

James was on the home stretch. The only lights left were the ones around Erin's window, then he would finally be able to get off the roof and hopefully wouldn't have to go back up again. Joe had gone back inside, wanting to watch the horse racing on the tv but not before giving James a final set of instructions to finish the job off. Gerry had been out to see him briefly too, mainly to check that he wasn't hanging off the roof and holding on for dear life. Grateful for the disturbances seemingly coming to an end, he cracked on with the lights above the window. That was where he was when the window was pushed open, nearly taking his fingers with it as he fixed a light. Looking down, he was greeted by the pleasant sight of Erin's head sticking out of the window, with a glass in her outstretched hand.

"Some lemonade for ye". She smiled

"Oh erm… thanks". He replied, reaching down to accept the drink.

For a brief second the tips of their fingers touched and like it had in the car after prom, the shockwave of her touch changed the air around them. Something had changed since the phone call that night. _Why did he keep feeling like this…_

He did not see the blush on Erin's cheeks from his position but if he had, it would have only confirmed to him that she knew something had changed too. The awkward silence that proceeded in the following seconds told them both that neither could quite work out what had changed or why. He was just a wee English fella after all, and she was a Derry girl. Taking the glass back once he had finished, she put her head back inside, but the window remained opened despite the cool temperature.

"How much longer will ye be?" Erin eventually broke the tension

"I've just got the lights along the windows to do and them I'm done. Shouldn't be long".

"Then I'll keep ye company till you're done".

"Oh well… yeah that… erm… would be nice". James's voice was far more nervous than it should have been, though he put it down to being on the roof and quickly dismissed any further thought on the matter.

"Maybe you could read me some of your poetry?"

If the others had been in Erin's room then his request would have been swatted away immediately with sighs and grumbles. Of the group, James was the only one who quite enjoyed Erin's literary works and it would be a nice bit of background noise to cajole him along as he finished with the lights.

"You… you want to hear my poetry?".

James could not see the fiery panic he'd set inside Erin. No one ever asked to hear her words, obviously because they would be jealous that it would not be their work, but now James had asked, and she didn't know where to start. Like the Englishman, she was beginning to notice the strange air that now existed around the two of them and the change that crept up on them. Something must have changed… but what?

"If you don't want to it…".

"No! No… I do". She stopped him and he could hear her scrambling across the room to no doubt find a piece of her work.

Erin went straight over to a shelf and produced a bit of paper, having made the decision sat back by the window as to which one it would be. A few seconds later she was sat back down by the window and raised her voice so that he would hear her clearly.

"It's not finished yet but here we go. The Loving Flower, by Erin Quinn".

_The Flower_

_Graceful and proud_

_Confident but shy_

_Hidden within the crowd_

_The Snake_

_Beautiful and bright_

_Charming but deceptive_

_Ready to bite_

_The Lion_

_Handsome and royal_

_Vicious but gentle_

_Unwaveringly loyal_

_The flower confused_

_Chose the snake_

_Drawn in by the act_

_Vision turning opaque_

_The lion unmoved_

_Went away_

_Off to its own_

_To see out the day_

_But the snake conformed_

_To other flowers fears_

_Unseen on the horizon_

_Leaving the flower near tears_

_A miracle required_

_A soul to mend_

_The other flowers obeyed_

_And found that friend_

_The flower conceded_

_Ambition floored_

_But then came the Lion_

_And all hope was restored_

_From then on_

_The flower knew…_

"And that is as far as I got". She called up

James had stopped working with the lights, not through having finished the task, but from the pure beauty of the words that fell from Erin's lips. There was something… something speaking back to him in her words. A connection of sorts. _Something about them seemed so… real…_

"Are you done yet son!".

He may not have understood Erin's, but Joe's words were clear. The job needed finishing.


	4. Lights out, Game on

Chapter 4: Lights out, Game on

Relief.

Finally, James could come down off the Quinn's roof and get in the warm. The light had faded dramatically as he fixed the last lights into position and the temperature had seemed to follow the example. His fingers were frozen, adorned with layers of dirt from the mossy roof. He headed straight for the kitchen to wash his hands once he'd come off the ladder, receiving a pat on the back from Joe as he did.

_Joe seems to be warming to me even more…_

The thought occurred as he was drying his hands. Joe had yet again offered him an olive branch and he had taken it, then continued to further his standing with the Quinn patriarch. It was strange to think that in nearly twenty years of marriage to Mary, Gerry hadn't even got close to the same level of acquaintance.

"Here".

James turned to see Erin walking over, a smile on her face and a mug in her hands.

"Thanks". He smiled back as he took the mug from her

The warmth of from the cup of tea ran through him, a warmth he was thankful for having been on that roof for hours. Taking a sip relaxed James and Erin couldn't help but giggle as he took it away from his mouth.

"Your Poe…".

"Ah James, you're all done son?" Gerry asked as he strode into the kitchen, Orla and Aunt Sarah following behind in their coats.

"Er… yes all done Mr Quinn".

"I didn't know wee gay fellas were so good at putting lights up". Sarah commented

"I'm not gay…". James sighed

"Look son, I'm sorry for you having to do that". Gerry, now with his coat on, addressed James again. "Make sure he pays you well…".

"Talking about me are ye!". Joe appeared in the kitchen too with his eyes only on Gerry.

"He wants ye to give James a well granda". Orla piped up

"What?".

"Aye that's what ye said Uncle Gerry. That wee Kamal fella thinks wells are cracker so maybe James can be friends with him and then…"

"Are we testing these lights then or what?" Mary called from the front of the house, putting an end to Orla's rambling.

Joe gestured for them all to follow him, prompting James to drink as much of the tea as he could before it burnt his throat too badly. They all assembled promptly out the front, except from Gerry who stood over the switch to turn them on just inside the door. Orla and Aunt Sarah stood with Granda Joe, not far from the front door whilst Mary, with Anna in her arms, stood in the middle. James and Erin stood together, furthest away from the door and close to the front gate that lead out onto the street. The streetlight illuminated the two of them underneath it, hands in their coat pockets looking up at James's work.

"Ready?" Gerry asked from inside the door

"Aye". Mary called back

"3…2…1…".

The switch may have been flicked but nothing had happened. James's face fell at the thought of something he may have done wrong and would have to face the wrath of Joe. And go back up on the roof. The lack of silence made Gerry step out and investigate and he frowned upon seeing that the lights had not worked as intended.

"You've been footerin' haven't ya". Joe accused with his customary disdain

"I have not…".

"Dose". Joe replied, walking towards him and indicating for Gerry to move with a flick of his wrist.

Joe and Gerry both went back inside, and the sounds of jostling could be heard from outside as the men scrambled around trying to get the lights to work. Joe's usual tirade of insults were thrown at Gerry and Gerry did his usual routine of sighing and accepting. Happy that they had finally sorted the issue, Joe returned outside to the rest of the family.

"Right, now Gerry". He called back in. "And no feckin countdowns this time, just do it".

"Fine".

The switch was flicked and there was still nothing from the lights, but it was the effect on the other lights that was an issue of more pressing concern. Suddenly all around them, in their street, the next and the one beyond that, the lights all went off. From the one flick, Gerry had plunged them into total darkness.

"Holy shit". Erin uttered, her arm shooting out to grab James's in the dark.

Fortunately, Joe produced a torch from his pocket but unfortunately for Gerry, the light from it pointed directly at him, blinding him in the process.

"You feckin Eejit!".

* * *

It had been tense for a couple of hours at the Quinn household, to say the very least. Gerry had spent most of the time on the phone, trying to explain what had happened to the relevant people. Joe spent most of the time watching him, tutting and grumbling at almost every sentence, to the point where Mary had to step in to pull him away before the two men came to actual blows. They had lit candles around the house, thankfully Sarah seemed to keep dozens of them, and in the living room the rest of the family gathered. Mary, assisted by James, had made them all something to eat which they consumed around the table minus Gerry. Orla had produced her impressive arsenal of sweets and allowed everyone to have some, within reason of course, which at least bought some spirit to them all. The atmosphere was still somewhat desolate in the living room though. Sarah sat in the armchair under the window, with Orla curled up like a cat at her mother's feet, staring aimlessly at the blank picture on the tv screen. Joe sat in his chair, with baby Anna in his arms, looking down onto her little face with a wide grind on his own. He enjoyed the little moments with Anna, reminding him of the moments he'd had with both Erin and Orla not so long ago. Erin herself was sat on the sofa, James sat with her as they looked around the room waiting to see what might break the silence. Mary had been pacing around for a good twenty minutes now, occasionally sparking off the odd conversation with her worrying, only to be shut down by Joe or Sarah when they'd had enough of it. That was the scene Gerry walked into after he came off the phone and his presence caused everyone except Orla to stare at him.

"And?" Mary asked, with a fire to her tone.

"The power is out in most of Derry…".

"Jesus". Joe cursed

The rest of them opted for shocked expressions at Gerry's news, Mary's open mouth being the most prevalent of them all.

"It's being looked at, but we probably won't have any power for a few hours at least".

"You need feckin looking at". Joe huffed

"Da!" Mary cautioned, much to Joe's chagrin.

James got up from the sofa, Erin's eyes immediately following his sudden rise with a look of… almost sadness in them.

"I best be off then before it gets too cold".

Gerry put a hand on his shoulder.

"No need son. I rang ye Aunt and Uncle and they've said you can stay here for the night".

"Oh right… thanks". James said, sitting back down

"I'm putting Anna to bed". Mary said as she walked over to retrieve the baby from Joe. "Then I'll turn in myself, today has been too much!".

She finished off with a dramatic flair and rushed off up the stairs, leaving Gerry to deal with Joe alone, something which the older man had clearly realised as he grinned wildly in his son in-law's direction. Gerry's gulp was a mix of cute and fearful and James thought of saying something to prevent the two men ripping their throats out, but Orla beat him to it.

"Monopoly!"

Orla's cry for the board game lightened the mood like nothing else and even Joe seemed to ease at the thought of playing. Gerry soon received his orders to get the game and before long, an intense game of Monopoly had broken out in the candlelight of the Quinn living room.


	5. Vision

Chapter 5: Vision

James had never been drawn into a game of Monopoly since arriving in Derry and everyone playing that night had quickly realised that they would be in no rush to have him play again. One by one they'd fallen to his tactical masterclass. Aunt Sarah had been the easiest, quickly coming to the conclusion that she would not win anyway and retreating off to bed. Joe and Gerry were so busy in their own private battle that neither saw the trap that James set for them and it wasn't long before they were both caught in it and eliminated. Gerry had worked out James's strategy and spoke his admiration for what he had done, without explaining it to Joe, who insisted James must have had some form of advantage with the streets being in London. 'Limey cheat' had been thrown James's way a couple of times by Joe but the Englishman let it go, focused on the game. Joe himself followed Sarah's example and marched off to bed, still protesting about the English bias from the top of the stairs. Gerry did not go to bed straight away, instead going off in search of all the covers and blankets he could find for James's night on the sofa.

That left three: James, Orla and Erin

James's plan to eliminate Joe and Gerry from the game had allowed the other two to work away quietly to challenge him but with all James's focus now on beating them, there was nowhere left to hide. Orla had unluckily found herself in jail, but it had worked in her favour too, as it left Erin alone to battle the Englishman's dominance and after a brief skirmish, Erin could go on no longer. She accepted her defeat with grace, staying and watching the final showdown between James and Orla after her cousin finally got herself back in the game. Orla was a surprisingly tough nut to crack and James had even looked on the ropes for a couple of minutes, but he was not going to be eliminated that easily. Orla fought valiantly but eventually conceded to defeat. Admiring her perseverance, James gave her a hug which Orla leapt into and, for reasons unknown to him, Erin did too.

"Who won then?" A returning Gerry asked the three in their huddle, causing them all to quickly break away from each other.

"I did Mr Quinn". James proudly announced.

"Well done James". He smiled, putting the blankets and covers down onto the sofa.

"And". He dropped his voice down to a mere whisper, causing Orla to lean in from behind James as to not miss anything. "You can call me Gerry you know".

_First Joe and now Gerry. It is almost like I am family to them…_

James's mind wandered off, but he caught himself and looked back up to Gerry, who had a warm smile across his face.

"Thanks… Gerry".

A friendly wink was something that James had been led to believe did not exist, yet that was what Gerry offered a second later. It felt as if he were trying to tell James something within the action but James, oblivious to what it could be, merely convinced himself that a friendly wink could exist… just without a true purpose. Orla announced that her night was over too and skipped off in the direction of the stairs without a care in the world and without a care to tidy up behind her. Erin and James set about clearing the board away and taking the empty glasses back to the kitchen, where Gerry washed them up. It would at least keep Mary happy in the morning, all the more pertinent after the effect that the current day had on her. Gerry bid his own farewell for the night, leaving the two of them alone in the living room with the one remaining candle that had not yet been put out. They were both sat under the covers on the sofa, James at one end and Erin at the other, the candle behind her.

"I don't think we'll be havin' ye back for anymore Monopoly again". Erin playfully mused.

"Scared I'll win?" James teased back.

"Catch yourself on". She scrunched her nose at him. "I don't think I can stand another board game where Daddy and Granda spend every passing minute trying to destroy each other".

James laughed, earning himself a swat to the shoulder for his trouble. Erin too started laughing with him and soon they were giggling merrily, looking into each other's eyes and finding solace in the shared humour. James could not help but notice how the flickering candlelight showed her beauty, her lovely golden hair falling down onto her shoulders. The smile that so often lit up a glum day looked even better in the weak light of a lone candle, the curves of her lips dancing along the path of the light and radiating the same warmth that the candle did. _God, she is beautiful…_

The alarms went on at that point. He was lucky that the light was too weak to show his features fully, because if it had been any stronger then Erin would have seen the red swell in his cheeks. Those were not thoughts he could have when it came to Erin. They were serpentile thoughts that he had to quickly bury to the back of his head, never ever to be seen again.

But like with any serpent, to kill it permanently, you must cut off its head.

* * *

If he'd have stumbled upon the scene just a few months earlier, then the Quinn house would have had a first English corpse to be scraped up off the floor. But James had grown on him and sensing the lack of true male figures to guide the young man, Joe saw an opportunity when it came to the wee English fella. So, when he came down to find the young man under the same sheets as his granddaughter, he decided not to make a scene. He could trust the young man not to conduct any funny business under his roof and instead saw the funny side of finding the two youngsters in a slouched position, their heads touching in the middle of the sofa. He remembered stumbling across a similar scene around twenty years earlier, except Gerry had been the outsider and Mary the young girl. The similarities were eerily similar, although Joe did not think James was as much of a gobshite as Gerry, and something told the older man that perhaps god had shown him an early morning vision of the future for the second time.

God had most certainly shown him a chance to have a bit of fun with the two kids though. And fun he would have.

"MORNING JAMES SON". He almost bellowed from the Kitchen

The shocked sounds of the kids leaping forward from their slumber made him grin wickedly. Pair of fools.


End file.
